


Prayers

by humanlesbiangarbage



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, idek, just a little ficlet to test the waters, self play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlesbiangarbage/pseuds/humanlesbiangarbage
Summary: Zelda can't sleep and decides to pray to Lilith instead.





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny baby drabble to test out the waters of the fandom. My first fic in this fandom but please don't judge me too harshly, I am smol. I did post this on tumblr so you ~may~ have seen it there. Thanks for stopping by to check it out.

“You can be like your Aunt Zelda, always praying to Lilith now. Aren’t you, Zelds?” The words enter Zelda’s ears, reverberating off her skull and filling her head with molten lava. It burns a hole straight through to her core. She can feel her skin flush, but merely narrows her vision on the German newspaper in front of her.

“Of course, what kind of High Priestess would I be otherwise?” But her breathing has already shallowed, almost imperceptibly as she recounts the events from the early morning hours.

She had woken up just as the sun was beginning its ascent into the day. She brought her hand up to rub at her temples, having been catapulted from sleep after yet another nightmare about failing her coven. She quickly made the decision to push herself down on to her knees and clasp her hands together in her lap. Praises came from her lips, asking Lilith for guidance and some hell forsaken sleep. Her hair fell across her shoulders, her brain swimming in a sleepless haze. She rocked forward, resting the crown of her head against the edge of her bed, knees sliding apart just slightly. Lately when she prayed to Lilith there has been a turning point, a point where she suddenly feels as if every inch of her body is smoldering, the source of the fire deep in her abdomen.

Her lips parted just slightly, letting out a deep sigh as she pulled on the silk of her nightgown. She bunched the fabric around her waist and dipped her hand between her thighs. The words _praise Lilith_ spilled from her lips as her finger tips met wet heat. She continued to pray, words coming out in choked whines as her fingers worked in fast circular motions. A tension soon spread through her core, her hips inching forward to chase and relieve it. _Please_ , she begged of her Queen, prayers coming only in the form of low groans now. Her other hand moved from where she had grounded herself against the bed and joined the work of her other hand. She soon saw white light behind her eyes as she felt herself tighten around her own fingers. A breathless _thank you_ came from her lips as she climbed back into bed on shaky legs and slept until mid-morning.

“Loud enough to wake the dead, those prayers.” Hilda’s mumbled words bring Zelda back to the present, where her only response is to let out a huff and pull her newspaper more upright in front of her.


End file.
